


大帝與白狼

by weltall



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weltall/pseuds/weltall
Summary: 即使科技發展改善了人們的生活，邪惡依然棲息在陰暗的角落，狩魔獵人也依然有其存在的必要。欣慰的是，他們的致死率不像老前輩們那麼地高(雖然依然高得沒有保險公司願意讓他們保險)，有了手槍與各項科技的輔助，他們的效率也變得更高(雖然銀彈貴得嚇死人)，有了政府的介入，他們再也不會像過去那樣被委託人苛扣費用(雖然會被扣稅，但總比收不到錢要來得好)。杰洛特身為一名狼派的狩魔獵人，與其他狩魔獵人一樣接受委託，解決魔物，在一次任務中他遇到一名有著與他相同髮色的小女孩，在那之後，他的人生列車一路往預料之外的方向狂駛而去，而他對此完全無能為力。





	1. 大帝與白狼

杰洛特第一次遇見恩希爾的時候，恩希爾還只是多尼。

當時杰洛特還很年輕，年輕到委託人看到他會面露懷疑，大聲質疑他是否欠缺經驗、能否順利完成任務。

當時多尼的年紀看起來跟杰洛特差不多，是名被人下了邪惡詛咒的年輕小夥子，白天身體長滿尖刺，晚上才會恢復人型。詭異的外表讓多尼無法過正常人的生活，只能一個人住在諾維格瑞近郊的森林裡，靠著販售野味維生。

年輕的杰洛特在追捕一隻獅鷲獸的時候遇到多尼，因為多尼的幫助，他順利找到並且制伏了那頭野獸，不幸的是對方簡陋的小木屋在這場對決中成為獅鷲獸的身下亡魂，被龐大的野獸給壓垮。

月光照耀在倒塌的小屋上，一陣風吹過，即使杰洛特不怎麼怕冷，也因為心虛而心頭發涼。

「呃」他尷尬地看著眼前的木柴堆、曾經的小木屋，又看向站在旁邊滿臉無奈眼神死的青年，「我會想辦法賠你。」正確來說應該是想辦法逼委託人吐錢，「在那之前，你先跟我一起住？我有間客房。」

多尼苦笑地搖了搖頭，「我的外表會嚇壞你的鄰居。」

杰洛特沒有多想，「不用擔心，我的鄰居早就習慣我了，你沒有比我怪到哪裡去，而且我也會找到方法解除你的詛咒。」

「沒有人有辦法破除這個詛咒。」多尼的表情十分陰鬱，從對方的談吐來看，杰洛特猜想對方的出身良好，雖然不知道是因為什麼原因而孤身一人獨居於此，但想必過去也曾經有人試著解除這個詛咒，只是可惜沒有成功。

「我會想辦法破除的。」杰洛特篤定地說。

「但我沒有錢，沒有辦法雇用一個狩魔獵人。」多尼說。

杰洛特聳聳肩，說道：「我弄壞了你的房子，就當作這是賠償吧。」

多尼打量著他，眼神像是把刀子，能夠將人剖開、看清，但是杰洛特沒有移開視線，只是心中有一絲疑惑，眼前這名年輕人的眼神不像普通人，普通人不會有這麼凌厲的眼神，這讓他更加篤定對方的家世不凡。

似乎在他的眼中找到了想要的答案，多尼點了點頭，說道：「好。」

這一聲好，杰洛特日後回想起來，正是一切改變的開端。要他說的話，就是他們兩人之間的孽緣的起始，對於恩希爾的敵人來說，在敵人墳上起舞的白焰就是在這時冒出星火，造就了之後的燎原大火，不過杰洛特當時不可能知道這些事，所以他只是嚴肅地點點頭，跨上蘿蔔──他的重機，讓多尼坐在後座摟住他的腰，兩人往城市騎去。

－－大帝與白狼，序章節錄

「該死。」杰洛特咒罵，但木已成舟，他怎麼找就是找不到最後一顆銀彈。

他總共射了四發，三發命中目標，一發則不知道飛去哪裡。那一發不該打偏，但連日大雨到當天下午才停，積水造成泥濘，一步沒踏穩，子彈失去了準頭。

看來真的沒了。杰洛特嘆口氣。這就是一直以來他一直偏好銀劍的原因，即使槍械好用，但使用劍的話他就不用在戰鬥後想辦法找回射出去的子彈，那些可都是銀製的，對苦哈哈的狩魔獵人來說，找回一顆賺一顆，現在少了一顆又得花錢再做了。

往好處想，至少目標已經倒在地上死得透透，而他還能站在這裡哀悼荷包的消亡。杰洛特自我安慰。

他在怪物旁蹲下，拔出匕首割取戰利品。這可不能忘記，不然他就真的虧大了，怪物的首級可是換得賞金的憑據。

他拿出一顆晶瑩剔透跟拳頭差不多大小的玻璃球，大部分人都拿這種魔法玻璃球收拾不知道該放在哪裡的家具，狩魔獵人則是用它來裝戰利品，乾淨，方便，再也不用拎著怪物的首級在大街上亂跑。

裝好戰利品，杰洛特頭也不回地離開現場，明天早上自然會有人來收拾這片狼藉。

他們比老前輩好太多，再也不用擔心怪物的屍體會引來更多的怪物，現在沒有戰亂，科技與魔法也比過往精進，完善的制度與相對和平的環境雖然無法完全消滅邪惡生物，也足以讓它們的數量減少許多。

傑洛克騎車到了翠鳥酒館外頭。這是一間供人飲酒作樂的酒館，也是狩魔獵人與政府溝通的橋梁，每一座城市都有一間這樣的酒館，狩魔獵人會在這裡接下任務，也會帶著戰利品來領取賞金。雖然現在大部分的委託都是由政府發布，狩魔獵人就某程度而言領得都是公家的錢，但不是每個人都能接受一個帶著劍與槍又滿身刀疤，有時甚至還滴著血的人大搖大擺走進政府大廳，即使他們的作為是讓人們活得更安全的原因之一。

杰洛特沒走正門，而是繞到建築後面從後門進去，沿著員工走道從酒館的角落進到店裡。如果他讓怪物的血一路從大門滴到吧檯，奧利維爾鐵定會直接用他的賞金扣抵清潔費。

他朝吧檯裡的奧利維爾揮了揮手，翠鳥酒館的老闆將手中正在擦拭的酒杯交給一旁的學徒後朝他走來，兩人熟門熟路地走進儲藏室。進到儲藏室，奧利維爾扳了下牆上的燭台，一面牆悄然滑開，露出牆後通往地下室的階梯。

太老套了，都什麼時代了牆上還有燭台，一看就有鬼。杰洛特每看一次就在心裡吐槽一次，不過外觀上他依然維持面無表情，安靜地跟隨奧利維爾走下樓，來到對方的辦公室，那裡除了一張書桌外，還有一座金屬檯。

杰洛特將玻璃球遞給奧利維爾，奧利維爾將玻璃球放到金屬檯上的凹槽，一個怪物首級的投像出現在半空中，電腦立刻開始分析，確認目標的真偽。

確認杰洛特確實完成任務後，奧利維爾向他點點頭，「要上去喝一杯嗎？」

杰洛特思考了一下，還是婉拒這個誘人的提議：「不了，想早點回去休息。」

奧利維爾沒再多說，只是告訴他：「老樣子，錢三天後會進你戶頭。」

「好，如果有什麼合適的生意再通知我，祝你好運。」杰洛特揮揮手，循著原路離開翠鳥。

他回到公寓的時候已經接近黎明，公寓裡靜悄悄的，只有偶爾從馬路上傳來的車輛引擎聲會打破這份寂靜。杰洛特不討厭寂靜，但他也有一點點懷念這裡還住有另外一個人的時候，不管是特莉絲，葉奈法，還是......那個人，無論如何，那些都是過去的事，既然現實上他現在就是一個人生活，那他就好好享受一個人的生活吧。

譬如說，霸佔公寓中唯一一間浴室也不會有人要他趕快滾出來。

杰洛特泡在放滿熱水的浴缸裡，覺得自己真是做了個萬分明智的決定。漫出蒸氣的熱水舒緩了戰鬥的頭痛，他將雙手擱在浴缸邊緣，瞇起眼睛。

等到再次恢復意識，已經是好一陣子的事，杰洛特看了眼手錶，他在浴缸裡睡了一個多小時。

他經常在戰鬥後泡澡的時候睡著，維瑟米爾經常嘮叨睡在浴缸的危險性，但這真的不是他能控制。這間浴室是整間公寓最昂貴的地方，他砸了大把銀子在這一小塊空間，就是為了回來能泡個舒舒服服的熱水澡，為此他還特地安裝魔法製作的恆溫浴缸，只要按下開關，這個浴缸裡的水永遠不會冷卻。這也正是讓杰洛特感到奇怪的地方，因為他是被冷醒的，寒氣從他的骨頭深處往外冒，浴缸裡的水卻還是熱的。

這種反常的現象只持續了幾秒鐘，前一秒他還冷得發抖，突然間他又回到溫暖的熱氣中，四周瀰漫著濕熱的蒸氣。

事出必有因。杰洛特深知這個道理，但這件事完全沒有任何線索，所以他也看得很開，既然現在無法處理，就等到之後再來解決。

他從水中起身，擦乾了身體，套上汗衫與短褲後就倒在床上，不到兩秒，他又再次陷入了夢鄉。

未完待續


	2. Chapter 2

多尼的個性十分沉穩，大多數的時候很難從他的臉上看出明顯的情緒，但他不是一個難相處的人，甚至是個很好的陪伴，他精通天文、地理、經濟與政治等許多領域，也擁有許多知識，還會做菜，更重要的是，他也會玩昆特牌。杰洛特與多尼住在一起後，除了必須適應屋內有另一個人以外，他實在沒有什麼好抱怨的。

至於其他人，正如杰洛特所說，他的鄰居們對於多尼的存在沒有什麼特別的感覺，會說哈囉的說哈囉，不打招呼的一樣不打招呼，跟過去沒有兩樣，只是有幾次兩人一起回來的時候，住在樓上的女人正好要出門，她會用一種奇怪的眼光打量他與多尼。

吃晚餐的時候杰洛特提到了這件事，多尼說道：「我想她覺得我是你的情人，有鑑於我的外表，她覺得你相當的......重口味。」

拿著叉子的手停住了，「你怎麼知道？」

「一部分是我猜的，一部分是因為昨天我回來的時候碰到她，她問我要不要找你一起來次三人行。」多尼說。

「我需要再一杯酒。」

「我幫你倒。」

等到喝完一杯酒，穩定好心神，杰洛特才說道：「這會造成你的困擾嗎？我們被認為是情侶這件事，如果會的話我明天就去跟她說，或者你覺得我們放著她不管，過段時間她的注意力就會轉移到別人的身上？」

多尼看向他的目光十分古怪，像是突然發現眼前有一大袋金子，而且那些金子全部屬於他自己一樣。

「怎麼樣？」杰洛特問。

多尼回過神來，搖搖頭，「我不介意，你說的對，過段時間她就會去找別人的八卦了。」

－－大帝與白狼，第一章節錄

鬧鐘一響，杰洛特就睜開雙眼，一對黃綠色的大眼睛直勾勾地盯著他俯瞰著他。

一如過去七百五十六天一樣，蘿蔔一早就坐在他的胸口，尾巴有一搭沒一搭敲在他的肚子上，眼巴巴地盼望著早餐。

蘿蔔是他撿到的流浪貓，不過與其說是他撿的，不如說是被貓挑中了。當時杰洛特剛解決掉下水道的一打水鬼，滿身臭味地回家，公寓門口坐著一隻黑貓，他沒有理他，但黑貓趁他關門的時候一溜煙的跑進了公寓，跟著他上了樓，杰洛特一時心軟讓黑貓進了家門，又繼續心軟收留了他，從此以後就開始了每天早上有隻貓當鬧鐘的生活。

丹德里恩曾經批評他不管是腳踏車、機車、植物還是貓通通都叫做蘿蔔，是個「非常沒有藝術氣質也十分不尊重被取名者又超級懶惰」的壞習慣，杰洛特才不甩他。

他買的東西，他種的植物，他養的貓，他想叫什麼就叫什麼，何況他也沒看到蘿蔔們有什麼怨言，每次他叫的時候，黑貓都會從不知道哪裡跑出來，繞著他的腳撒嬌。

蘿蔔從來不會抓花家具，也不會亂撒尿，唯一讓杰洛特苦惱的就是每天早上會在固定時間坐在杰洛特的胸口叫他起床，讓他從此再也無法賴床，但他對毛茸茸、軟綿綿又愛撒嬌的小黑貓實在沒輒，所以每次都只好認命地起床餵飯，今天早上也不例外。

「好啦，我要起床了，你給我下去。」杰洛特沒好氣地說。

聽了他的話，蘿蔔喵了一聲跳到床下，一澑煙跑到飯碗前坐得直挺挺地等著吃飯。

「只知道吃的臭崽子。」杰洛特抱怨，但還是下床餵了黑貓。

當蘿蔔吃得飽飽的，趴在窗台上懶洋洋地曬太陽的時候，杰洛特煎了馬鈴薯、培根與炒蛋當早餐，考量到時間已經接近中午，說是早午餐可能更準確一些。  
幫奄奄一息的盆栽們澆了水後，杰洛特打開電腦聯絡維瑟米爾。

幾百年前，狼派狩魔獵人的根據地是一座隱藏在山間的城堡，感謝政府及一部分人對古老文化與文物的保存，他們現在仍然保有那塊地方，每年十二月到一月間，在世界各地活動的狼派狩魔獵人都會回到凱爾莫罕，這一點自古以來從未改變，不過他們現在已經不需要一個城市一個城市地遊走，政府會直接與各派的領導者聯繫，或者透過像翠鳥這樣的管道聯絡當地的狩魔獵人，他們現在需要做的就是：上網。

「午安，維瑟米爾，你還是一樣這麼早起。」杰洛特一登入系統就接獲維瑟米爾要求視訊的邀請，按下接受，維瑟米爾蒼老但堅定的面孔就出現在他的眼前，老人炯炯有神的雙眼直視著他。

「發生什麼事？怎麼一臉這麼嚴肅。」杰洛特問。

維瑟米爾傳給他一份文件，「你先看看這個。」

一起案件通報，疑似怪物攻擊人類事件，時間是在今天清晨，一名熊派的狩魔獵人接下委託前往調查。

「不是已經有人去處理了？」杰洛特問。他和那名狩魔獵人在翠鳥酒館一起喝過幾次酒，對方不是菜鳥，個性跟能力都不錯。

「消息還沒更新，但奧利維爾剛才通知我，那名熊派的小子在現場受到攻擊，被對方從窗口扔了出來，嚇壞外頭的警衛。他目前還在昏迷中，不過他的盔甲夠堅固，沒有生命危險，目前只有你跟艾斯卡爾在諾維格瑞，所以我答應奧利維爾接手這件事，等會你跟艾斯卡爾聯絡一下，你們兩個一起去看看情況。」

杰洛特點點頭。大部分的案件一名狩魔獵人就可以搞定，但能夠重傷一名經驗豐富的狩魔獵人的怪物？多一個戰友就多一份保障。

五十分鐘後他與艾斯卡爾在案發的社區外碰頭，他把手機拿出來再確認了一次地址，的確就是這個地方。

「這裡看起來不像會被怪物襲擊的地方。」艾斯卡爾說，杰洛特的想法與他完全一致。

他們站在一座郊區的高級社區大門口，社區內每間房屋都是獨棟建築，附有獨立的車庫與花園，社區的入口設置精緻的雕花大門與古典裝飾，後方是一片青翠的草地，更遠處則是鬱鬱蔥蔥的樹林。

這裡不是一般人住得起的地方，理所當然，這樣的社區都會聘請警衛，不是隨隨便便只會幫忙收掛號的那一種，是真正具有專業、可以應對緊急突發狀況的退役士兵，所以這種地方通常不會發生需要狩魔獵人出場的情況。

然而，這個本該讓居民安居樂業的社區，現在卻瀰漫著緊張不安的氣息，除了原有的警衛外，城市警衛也在巡邏的隊伍之中，每個人都神情警戒，小心翼翼。

杰洛特與艾斯卡爾走向社區入口，大門前站崗的警衛猛盯著他們瞧，直到他們出示證件後才卸下防備，熱心地帶領他們來到案發的房屋。

「這裡沒人想到會發生這種事」亞伯特－－那名警衛邊走邊說，「今天早上鄰居聽到屋子裡傳來尖叫聲，她立刻報了警，我們到的時候屋內沒有任何動靜，我們敲門也沒人回應，等到破門進去後就在臥室發現了屍體。桑德斯太太，也就是我剛才提到報警的人，說住在那裏的是一名寡婦與她的女兒，不過常常有人來找他們。死者是寡婦，她的名字是坎梅拉，她的女兒身體不好，不常出門，坎梅拉也很少提到她，所以桑德斯太太也不知道她的名字。」

「女兒呢？只有發現一具屍體？」杰洛特問。報告裡沒提到還有一個受害者。

亞伯特點了下頭，「是個小女孩，大概九到十歲，我們在屋內沒看到她。」

杰洛特的心一沉，那名孩子恐怕也凶多吉少。

案發的房子是棟兩層樓的磚造建築，與隔壁的房子以短籬笆相隔，花園中種著嬌豔的花叢，如果不是破窗、搖搖欲墜的大門與憂心忡忡的警衛，沒人會想到這裡發生了駭人聽聞的命案。

根據亞伯特的描述，事情發生在今天早上大約五點到六點之間，社區警衛檢查後認為與怪物有關，就守住房屋出入口，通報了翠鳥酒館，大約十點的時候那名熊派狩魔獵人就來了。

那名狩魔獵人進去沒有多久，屋裡就傳來打鬥聲，亞伯特跟其他兩名警衛正要進去屋裡的時候，狩魔獵人就撞破窗戶飛了出來。他們其中一人去確認狩魔獵人的狀況，亞伯特和另一名警衛進屋內查看，卻什麼也沒有找到，只在屋子後面找到一扇破掉的窗戶，兇手可能就是從這裡逃掉。

聽完亞伯特的報告後，杰洛特與艾斯卡爾進入屋內搜查，由杰洛特負責搜索，艾斯卡爾在一旁戒備。

杰洛特先檢查了屍體，那名女人的屍體殘破不堪，幾乎可說是支離破碎，像是兇手硬生生將她撕扯開來。血腥的場景讓杰洛特皺起眉頭，也讓他對兇手的身分有了個方向。

他站起身環視屋內，桌上的香水瓶掉到地上，玻璃瓶碎了一地。兇手離開的時候沾到香水，香氣在空中延展朝向房子後方，但有一股幾乎消散的味道卻古怪地延伸到牆邊。

杰洛特與艾斯卡爾對看一眼，兩人走到牆邊，一人負責牆上掛的畫，一人負責牆邊的書櫃，不到一分鐘，艾斯卡爾就在書櫃上發現了暗門的機關。

他們安靜地拔出銀劍防守，艾斯卡爾輕輕地轉動書架上的小雕像，牆壁幾近無聲地滑開，杰洛特聽到背後傳來守衛們的抽氣聲，沒人發現，也沒人想到這裡竟然會有一間密室。

門後是一道往下的階梯，杰洛特先走了下去，為了以防萬一，他悄悄施展昆恩。

當他走到一半，地下室自動亮起了燈，這下子不管下面有什麼都知道有人下來了。

他慢慢走下最後一階，眼前所見讓他倒抽口氣。

地下室裡有三個大鐵籠，每個籠子裡都關著好幾名孩子，他們縮在角落，雙眼驚恐地看著他。

「這是什麼鬼。」他說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰洛特的取名才能進化啦，大家都叫蘿蔔！


	3. Chapter 3

杰洛特與多尼躺在地上，他們兩個大口地喘著氣，周圍一片狼藉，空氣中充斥著焦味，到處都是顏色詭異的黏液，他們兩個說要多狼狽就有多狼狽，但至少他們都還活著。

杰洛特的呼吸逐漸恢復正常，過了幾分鐘後，多尼的也漸漸和緩，這時候月亮已經降到地平線之上，即將沉入地表。

杰洛特坐起身，幫助多尼一起來到老橡樹旁，他們肩靠著肩看向遠方，天色漸漸亮起，地平線逐漸泛出金芒，當第一道曙光照亮大地時，杰洛特看著多尼屏住呼吸，多尼閉上了眼，讓陽光灑在他的身上。

什麼事都沒有發生。

多尼錯愕地雙手摸著自己的臉，他看向自己的身體、手臂、雙手，然後看向笑容越來越大的狩魔獵人。

「詛咒真的解除了。」多尼喃喃地說。

「看起來是這樣沒錯。」杰洛特笑著說，「我說過我會想辦法幫你解決詛咒吧。」

多尼沒有接話，只是直勾勾地看著他，神情難辨。杰洛特疑惑地看著對方，突然緊張起來，「怎麼了？是覺得有哪裡不對嗎？我去找－－」杰洛特本來想說要帶多尼去找人幫忙，但他停住了。多尼伸出一隻手扶住他的臉頰，杰洛特沒有動，多尼伸出另一隻手，雙手捧住他的臉。多尼的動作很慢，如果他不願意，完全有足夠的反應時間躲開，但杰洛特還是沒有動。

他閉上眼，感覺到多尼的嘴唇覆蓋在他之上，帶著血的鹹味。

－－大帝與白狼，第六章節錄

艾斯卡爾上樓叫了警衛來幫忙，他們一起將孩子們帶出牢籠，抱到樓上等待救護車。

杰洛特抱著一名小女孩走出屋子的時候，忍不住慶幸屍體與大部分的血跡都在臥室，這些孩子的身心已經遭受許多折磨，那樣的場景只會雪上加霜。

「你是狩魔獵人嗎？我聽媽媽說過你們。」在他將小女孩交給醫護人員時，小女孩拉住了他的衣角。

「沒錯，利維亞的杰洛特，狼派狩魔獵人，很榮幸能為你服務。」他溫和地說。

小女孩的眼睛亮了起來，「我是邦妮！你可以幫忙找到希里嗎？」她問。

「誰是希里？」杰洛特問。

「希里的頭髮是白色的，就跟你一樣，不過她的眼睛不是金色的，是綠色的，坎梅拉都會叫她送飯給我們吃，她常常把她的食物送給我們。今天坎梅拉一大早就下來把希里帶走，我們聽到了尖叫聲，坎梅拉跟希里一直都沒有回來，然後你們就來了。你既然找到了我們，你也可以找到她嗎？」小女孩充滿希望地看著她。

他無法拒絕邦妮的請求，但也無法對小女孩撒謊，最後他親親吻在她的手上，「我會盡力找到她，帶她回家。」

救護車帶走邦尼，目送著車子駛遠，杰洛特衷心希望邦妮能夠快點回到家，與她的媽媽團聚。最後一名小孩被艾斯卡爾抱了出來，就在這時，房屋後方的樹林傳來了一聲尖叫。

杰洛特立刻衝向聲音的來源，在他躍過樹籬的時候，眼角瞥到艾斯卡爾正在將懷中的孩子交給醫護人員。  
他迅速繞過房子、跳過柵欄，眼前是開闊的草地與其後的蔥鬱樹林，在草地與樹林的交界處，一名白髮小女孩正奮力朝屋子跑來，幾秒後樹林中竄出兩隻食腐鬼。

杰洛特向前衝去，「這裡！」他大喊。

小女孩看見他，立刻改變方向朝他跑來，杰洛特也用最快的速度奔跑，想盡快拉近彼此間的距離。

杰洛特的動作很快，一下子他跟小女孩間只隔了十幾公尺，但食腐鬼也快要追上它的獵物。雖然食腐鬼已經在手槍的射程範圍之內，但杰洛特不敢貿然開槍，深怕誤擊到小女孩，他心急如焚，只要再一點、再一點點就好！

當小女孩跑到他面前，杰洛特抱住她，迅速使出阿爾德法印，碰的一聲，兩隻食腐鬼往後彈去，倒在地上，掙扎著爬起來，這時杰洛特舉起手槍，第一槍命中一隻的腹部，第二槍命中了腦袋，那隻食腐鬼頹倒在地，再也沒有動靜。

他打中第二隻的腳的時候，艾斯卡爾的子彈也同時嵌進它的腦袋，它吱了一聲，艾斯卡爾又補了一槍，它也再無聲息。

杰洛特將槍收回槍套，放下了小女孩。他蹲下來平視著對方，努力用最為柔和的聲音詢問：「你是希里嗎？」

小女孩警戒地看著他，沒有回答，杰洛特繼續說道：「我是利維亞的杰洛特，是個狩魔獵人，我是受邦妮委託來找你的。」

小女孩的戒備鬆懈了一點，她眨眨眼，綠色的眼珠泛出水光。

「邦妮幫我說你有銀色的頭髮，綠色的眼睛，她很擔心你，所以委託我來找你。其他孩子們也都安全了，他們都被送到醫院去檢查，很快大家都能回家了。」杰洛特說。

幾秒過去，希里毫無反應，就在杰洛特思考是不是他的外表嚇到了對方，他是不是該把亞伯特找來時，希里突然撲進他懷裡，他可以感覺到淚水沾濕了他的肩膀。

杰洛特牽著希里，與艾斯卡爾一起走回房子門口，亞伯特走在他們旁邊。

亞伯特與另外四名警衛雖然用了最快的速度趕來，但他們的速度遠遠不及狩魔獵人，等到他們抵達的時候戰鬥早已結束，但艾斯卡爾告訴他們先去封鎖現場，通知社區內的所有住戶絕對不要靠近樹林，既然這附近有食腐鬼，代表一定有些東西在樹林中吸引它們，被吸引來的可能不只是食腐鬼。他們會先把希里送去醫院，確認她的身體與精神都沒有大礙後再詢問今天清晨到底發生了什麼事，之後再回來繼續調查。

因為希里不肯離開杰洛特，所以杰洛特與她同搭一台救護車前往醫院，艾斯卡爾會先去警局問問狀況，看看有沒有更進一步的消息，再去醫院與他碰頭。  
一路上希里安靜地讓救護人員做初步的檢查，她的眼睛一次也沒離開過杰洛特。到了醫院，護士要將希里帶去做進一步的檢查時，小女孩非常懂事地沒有再緊抓著狩魔獵人不放，只是睜大雙眼，問道：「等我出來後，你還會在這裡嗎？」

小女孩希冀的眼神讓杰洛特無法狠心拒絕，他點點頭，回答：「等你出來時我還是會在這裡。」

「你保證？」希里問。

「我保證。」他承諾。

「沒想到你這麼受小孩子歡迎。」艾斯卡爾遞給他一個紙袋。

「很久沒有人把她當個孩子，而不是當個貨品對待，就像雛鳥會親近第一眼看到的生物，她會比較依賴我也挺正常的。」杰洛特邊打開紙袋邊說，他拿出紙袋裡的食物，兩三口就把三明治吃掉，開始喝起熱咖啡。

艾斯卡爾在他旁邊坐下，「她有跟你說昨天晚上發生了什麼事嗎？」

杰洛特搖搖頭，「我還沒有機會問，她的精神狀態不是很好，在救護車上我不敢問，怕問了被直接趕下車，可能等明天早上吧。你那裡呢，羅契有什麼消息？」

這種大事鐵定已經上了晚間新聞的頭條，羅契那裡大概又是一個頭兩個大。

「他已經派人去那間房子，要把它從裡翻到外，他們也正在追查那名死去的女人的身分。羅契懷疑這跟局裡一直在追查的一個人蛇集團有關，警局現在電話全部被全國各地失蹤兒童的家人給佔線了，他們不得不多開幾條線給人報案，等到明天他們會派人來詢問這些孩子，查清楚他們身分，希望能夠快點找到他們的家人。」

「該死的人渣。」杰洛特憤怒地說。

狩魔獵人的職責是保護人類、獵殺魔物，但人類本身有時卻比他們所獵殺的魔物更加邪惡。踏上這條路後，目睹過的人性卑劣讓杰洛特不只一次如此感嘆。  
如果今天沒有這起凶殺案，不知道這群孩子還有沒有回家的機會，也不知道未來還會有多少孩子受害。

像是知道他在想什麼，艾斯卡爾拍了拍他的肩膀，「別想那麼多，至少我們現在找到他們了。」他的兄弟安慰道。

一名護士朝他們走了過來，「請問是利維亞的杰洛特先生嗎？」

杰洛特站起身，「我是。」

「剛剛你送來的小女孩－－」「希里，她的名字是希里。」杰洛特打斷她，「不好意思，請繼續。」

那名護士－－名牌寫的名字是米特－－露出包容的微笑，說道：「依照醫院的程序，你不是她的家屬，本來不能讓你去見她，但她一直要找你，醫師認為你在場有助於穩定她的情緒，所以來帶你去她的病房，但你的朋友就沒有辦法了。」

杰洛特沒告訴她身為一名狩魔獵人，在調查案件的時候他們有權力詢問任何目擊證人，這對希里的情況沒有幫助，也沒有必要讓艾斯卡爾跟他一起待在病房裡睡硬梆梆的床。

「我今晚應該會待在醫院，幫我餵一下蘿蔔，你還記得他的飯在哪？」杰洛特問，艾斯卡爾點點頭，朝他揮了揮手，「我記得，晚上半罐，早上半罐，你趕快去看你的小公主吧。」

「她不是我的小公主。」杰洛特抗議，不過就連他自己也聽得出來這個抗議不帶真槍實彈。

不知道為何，從見到希里開始他就一直放不下這孩子，不見到她安全無虞、平安快樂就無法放下心中的大石。

米特領著他來到希里的病房，他一進門，希里就撲上來抱著他的腰不放。

「你來了！」小女孩高興地說，杰洛特忍不住也露出微笑。

他將希里抱回床上，希里一反在救護車上的沉默，吱吱喳喳地一直跟他說話，就連米特端來晚餐，她也是邊吃邊說，像是有一段時間沒有好好說話，一次要把所有的份補足一樣。

等到希里吃完晚餐，正在啜飲柳橙汁的時候，杰洛特試著問道：「希里，你知道我的職業是什麼嗎？」

「我知道，你有說過，你是個狩魔獵人，我知道狩魔獵人是做什麼的，你們負責追捕怪物。」

杰洛特點點頭，「沒錯，我現在正在追查殺死坎梅拉的怪物，我擔心讓它繼續在外遊蕩，會有其他人受傷，你願意幫助我嗎？」

希里沉默了幾秒鐘，臉上的表情有憤怒也有恐懼。憤怒應該是針對坎梅拉，恐懼則是因為回想起當時可怕的場景，不過最後小小的臉蛋只留下勇敢，她用力地點點頭。

杰洛特摸了摸她的頭：「果然是我勇敢的好姑娘。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小希里上線。


	4. Chapter 4

多尼很少談到自己，總是在談到的時候巧妙地轉移話題，但經過一段時間相處，杰洛特還是知道了對方來自南方(可能是陶森特或尼弗迦德)，他的父親死於謀財害避，也是同樣一個人對他下了詛咒，為了躲避追殺而來到北方避居在森林之中，不得不以打獵為生。

既然現在詛咒解除了，多尼再也沒有需要自絕於人群之外，他找了一間咖啡店擔任店員，繼續與杰洛特住在一起。多尼沒有提到搬出去的事，杰洛特也沒有問他。

多尼的才智與智慧讓他的陪伴與他身上的謎團一樣吸引人，在杰洛特意識到的時候，他已經陷入情網之中。

杰洛特不是一個矜持的人，他的工作充滿危險，每一次出狩魔都可能是最後一次。「狩魔獵人沒有在床上安然辭世的命。」這句話，從他踏上這條路以來，就長伴在其左右，雖然因為科技的發展、醫學的進步，狩魔獵人的死亡率已經降低許多，但能夠壽終正寢的仍然寥寥可數。

正因為如此，比起瞻前顧後等到死前才後悔一生十大想做的事沒做幾件，杰洛特更傾向於及時行動。

他喜歡多尼，多尼也喜歡他，不然他們也不會在惡戰結束後吻在一起。既然兩情相悅，就沒有什麼好顧忌的，戰鬥結束過個兩天，傷口好的差不多，兩人就在床上滾成了一堆。

多尼平常沒什麼要求，在床上倒是十分強勢，充滿控制慾，對此杰洛特只有嘴巴抱怨幾句，實際上倒是挺享受的。

整體來說，杰洛特可稱得上事業順利，情場得意，床事和諧，讓杰洛特滿意的不得了，但也讓他懷疑這會不會只是一場美夢。

有幾次杰洛特半夜醒來，睡眼惺忪地發現枕邊人不在床上，而是側著身靠著窗台，面無表情地看向外頭，全身籠罩在月光之下，雙眼不帶平時的溫柔，看起來冷酷又無情。即使多尼在聽到他的叫喚後會微微一笑，回到床上抱著他，這時的多尼又是他所熟悉的情人，卻只是加重杰洛特的懷疑。

詛咒解除了，但下詛咒的人還在，多尼從來提過那個人的身分，也沒有表示過要回去找那個人讓他付出代價，卻也從來沒有說過放棄復仇。

－－大帝與白狼，第七章節錄

* * *

當希里沉沉睡去，杰洛特躺在病床邊的躺椅上整理思緒。

他的嘴裡含著一顆糖果，那是剛才邦妮拿過來給他的，警局已經聯絡上她的家人，她馬上就可以出院回家了。

「謝謝你找到希里，媽媽說請狩魔獵人幫忙需要付酬勞，我只有這顆糖果，可以嗎？」邦妮問，手上拿著一袋五彩繽方的軟糖。

杰洛特點點頭，收下那袋糖，「很高興能為你服務。」他輕聲說。

邦妮緊緊地抱著希里，把寫著家裡住址與電話的小紙條塞到希里手中，希里再三保證回家後會與她連絡後才離開。

邦妮一離開，希里就開始忍不住狂打呵欠，雖然時間還不算晚，但今天發生的事顯然讓她累壞了，她的頭一沾到枕頭，杰洛特都還沒有關燈，她就已經睡得不省人事。

根據希里的敘述，她被帶走是一年多前的事，詳細情況她記得不是很清楚，畢竟她當時才過了八歲生日不久。

希里不記得父親的名字了，在她大概三、四歲的時候，她的父母親就離婚了，她與母親同住，母親因病去世後由外祖母照顧她。

母親還在的時候父親會定期來看她，不常，大概幾個月一次，也總是冷冰冰的，感覺有點嚇人，但他每次都會帶玩具給她，然後默默地坐在一旁看她擺弄那些玩具。後來母親生病了，由外祖母照顧她，在那之後她就沒看過父親了，她只有一張他的照片，她會把它帶在身上，但有一天外祖母看到她在看那張照片，外祖母哭了，那時候她才知道原來外祖母非常討厭她的父親，在那之後，她就把照片放進書桌的抽屜裡，再也沒有拿出來過。

後來他的外祖母去世，她接到了父親的電話，說等到葬禮結束後他會來接她。在葬禮上有一對男女人告訴她，他們是她的父親派來接她的，但她拒絕跟他們一起走，因為她的父親說會來接他，而不是派人代替，她的父親一向言而有信，而且她的直覺也告訴她那兩個人不能信任。

沒想到，那兩人竟然趁其他人不注意的時候強行將她帶走。

她被帶到坎梅拉的身邊，坎梅拉不會像毆打其他孩子一樣打她，甚至會帶她出門，假裝是她的母親，在外對她和顏悅色，只有回到據點四下無人時才會露出真面目。不過即使希里有機會到外頭，她也不敢逃跑，她怕其他孩子會因為她的行為遭殃。

她曾經逃過一次，但沒有逃太遠就被抓了回來，那一次其他所有孩子都因為她的逃跑餓了三天，直到她苦苦哀求坎梅拉，發誓不會再逃走，坎梅拉才給孩子們食物。

那些孩子是她的貨物，他們死掉對她而言一點好處都沒有，那只是嚇唬小女孩的手段。杰洛特心想，但這對善良的孩子很有用。

坎梅拉恫嚇的目的達成了，在那之後希里不敢再逃跑，直到現在。

今天早上天還沒有亮，坎梅拉就把希里放了出來，將她帶到臥室幫她梳妝打扮。希里知道這意味一件事，坎梅拉找到了「客人」，等到天亮就會有人帶走她，她不知道自己會去哪裡，也不知道會遭遇什麼事，只知道無論如何都不會是好事。

她害怕極了。離開據點的孩子再也不會有他們的消息，好幾次希里聽到坎梅拉與那些帶走孩子的男人低聲交談，提到了「耗損得太快」、「找點更強壯的」。

被帶走就真的再也回不了家了，希里意識到。

趁著坎梅拉轉身去拿梳子、目光不在她身上的時候，她跑向門口。她聽到坎梅拉在她背後大喊叫她停住，但她沒有停下，也沒有回頭。

她就要碰到門把，手臂卻被狠狠跩住，整個人被往後拖，她掙扎著站穩腳步，看到坎梅拉已經用身軀擋住大門，居高臨下微笑地看著她。  
就在這時，屋內的警報大作發出刺耳的噪音。

坎梅拉慌亂地四處張望，趁著她分神，希里掙脫了對方的掌握，她衝到沙發後面，眼角瞄到一個黑影竄過客廳，背後傳來坎梅拉淒厲的尖叫。她轉過頭看到一個巨大的怪物抓住坎梅拉，有著尖銳爪子的手穿過坎梅拉的胸口，希里呆立在原地。

那個怪物看到了她，隨手將坎梅拉扔在一邊，朝她撲來。

希里閉上雙眼，預期得疼痛卻一直沒有出現，她慢慢睜開雙眼，發現自己已經不在房子裡，而是身處在黑漆漆的樹林中，她完全不知道發生了什麼事。  
天還沒有亮，她不敢在樹林裡亂跑，於是她爬上樹想等到天亮後再行動。

她等著等著就睡著了，等到她醒來，太陽已經高掛空中。她在樹林中看到了一條幾乎要荒廢的小徑，於是她就跟著小徑往前走，走了一陣子後，樹木越來越  
稀疏，她知道自己就要走出林子了。

這時，後方的樹叢竄出奇怪的生物，朝她跑了過來，她立刻往前跑，衝出了樹林，接下來就遇到杰洛特與艾斯卡爾。

杰洛特吁了一口氣。根據希里的描述，他大概知道他們要面對的是什麼了。

至於希里，全名是希里雅·菲歐娜，剩下的太長還沒有記住。想起希里不好意思的表情，杰洛特輕輕笑了一聲。不管如何，既然有了大概的失蹤時間，羅契要比對出來希里的身分應該不難。他伸了個懶腰，起身想要去樓下買杯熱咖啡。

喀啦

門被輕輕推開，杰洛特自動往後退了一步，門卻沒有被整扇推開，一名他沒見過的男人悄悄地滑了進來。

那名男人穿著醫生的白袍，但沒有那個醫生會這樣偷偷摸摸地走進病患病房。如果那名男人把門整扇推開，他就會看到杰洛特站在一旁，但他沒有，於是杰洛特先看到了他以及他從口袋裡掏出的手槍。

杰洛特沒有給對方任何反應的機會，他畫出法印，施展亞克席，那名男人持槍的手慢慢地鬆開，手槍掉到了地上。

杰洛特上前給了他一拳，男人碰的一聲倒在地上昏了過去。

「杰洛特？」希里迷迷糊糊的聲音從床上傳來，小女孩揉著眼，睡眼惺忪地望著他。

他走過去摸了摸對方的頭，「沒事，有隻蟲子飛進來，繼續睡吧。」

等到希里睡著，杰洛特才按了護士鈴。

來的護士是帶杰洛特上樓的米特。美麗的女護士因為躺在地上的男人與手槍而驚恐地睜大雙眼，如果不是杰洛特一隻手摀在她的嘴上，恐怕她已經叫得整棟樓都醒了。

杰洛特示意對方安靜，小聲地說：「別吵醒希里。我已經叫了警察，應該再幾分鐘就會到了，可以請你去門口帶他們上來嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微交代了一下希里的背景，接下來就要來斬妖除魔啦！


	5. Chapter 5

「你還沒有說想要什麼報酬。」有一天晚上他們兩個懶洋洋地肩靠著肩坐在沙發上看影集，多尼突然開口說。

「什麼？」他不是很認真地問，注意力仍然放在影集劇情之上。

「你幫我解除詛咒，我應該要付你報酬，這不是狩魔獵人的規矩？」多尼環著他肩的手輕輕地順著他的頭髮，杰洛特舒服地瞇了瞇眼。

「我不是說這是弄壞你的小木屋的賠償？」杰洛特說。

「小木屋的價值遠遠低於解除詛咒的價值，我願意給你任何東西作為回報。」多尼說。

杰洛特長長地嘆了一口氣。他不確定多尼是否知道意外律，有鑑於對方學識淵源，知道許多一般人不知道的知識，他懷疑對方知道，並且故意在這時提到。  
「好吧，既然你這麼堅持，你可以給我在家中找到的任何意外之物。」杰洛特說。

「好。」多尼點點頭，他的視線繼續回到電視上，手指依然繼續穿過杰洛特的頭髮，輕輕按摩他的頭皮。

隔天早上，杰洛特靜靜地躺在床上，聆聽著外頭傳來的車聲與人聲，人們正準備開始一天的活動。他也應該要起床了，但他決定賴一下，畢竟他一夜未眠。  
對於多尼的信任與熟悉讓杰洛特不會在對方半夜下床的時候驚醒，但這不代表他會對於有人打開房門這件事無動於衷。當多尼打開房門的時候，他就已經醒了，但他閉著雙眼假裝自己還在睡，聽著門悄悄地打開、關上，然後是大門，幾十秒後，是樓下的鐵門。

**杰洛特， 請原諒我不告而別，但是我有必須完成的事，那件事很危險，一旦失敗，在我身邊的人都會有危險。我不願牽連到你，我告訴你越多，你就越危險。等到我成功，我會找到你(如果到時你還願意見我)，將一切事情都告訴你，我的愛，願你屆時能夠原諒我，但如果你不願，我也會完全尊重你的意願。  
多尼 留**

杰洛特面無表情地看完多尼留在枕頭上的字條。他鬆開手，任由紙條飄落，在它觸到地面之前，一個響指將它燒為灰燼，風一吹，什麼都沒留下。

－－大帝與白狼，第十章節錄

* * *

「謝謝你，杰洛特，這下子我們又有更多線索。」羅契說。

「不客氣，順手而已。」杰洛特喝完最後一口咖啡，將紙杯丟到圾垃桶裡。

接到他的電話後，羅契親自帶人來帶走昏迷不醒的殺手，同時基於多年的友情也帶了一杯熱咖啡給杰洛特，省了他還要下樓自己買一杯。

他們兩個站在希里的病房外，杰洛特將希里告訴他的事情一字不漏地告訴羅契。

「希里的事再麻煩你。我知道你會努力幫所有孩子找到他們的家人，但坎梅拉對希里的態度非比尋常，她背後的黑手甚至派了一名殺手來追殺希里，我猜她的身分很特殊，越快找到她的家人對她越安全。」杰洛特最後說道。

羅契贊同地點點頭，「我會加快搜尋的速度，如果按照你說的，她是在外祖母的葬禮上被綁架，這應該可以縮小範圍。」

「天快亮了，我要先去小睡一下，等天亮了再跟艾斯卡爾聯絡，我們兩個還有一頭怪物要處理。」他比了比房門。

「小心點，杰洛特，他們派了一個殺手來暗殺一個小女孩，就很可能會派第二個，甚至更多。」

「我知道，你也是，擋人財路的眼睛記得睜亮點。」

艾斯卡爾一大早就來了。

「貓幫你餵了，這是你的早餐。」艾斯卡爾把手上的紙袋丟給他。

杰洛特接住了紙袋，打開來裡頭是顆夾著厚牛肉與融化起司的漢堡，塗了花生醬，夾點幾片生菜與洋蔥，正是他喜歡的口味。

杰洛特高高興興地吃完艾斯卡爾帶來的早餐，這時希里也醒了，一開始她看起來有點疑惑，等到她看到杰洛特，眼睛立刻亮了起來。

希里吃早餐的時候，杰洛特告訴小女孩他必須暫時離開醫院去追捕那兩隻殺了坎梅拉的怪物，希里看起來有點緊張，但杰洛特保證一旦完事他會立刻回來找她，她就冷靜了下來，不過杰洛特離開醫院的時候，還是對於將希里自己一個留在醫院感到有些不安。

在路上杰洛特將希里的話告訴艾斯卡爾，他的搭檔完全贊同他們的目標是卡塔卡恩的推論，他們也討論了一會希里瞬間移動到樹林這件事，「我問過，她說以前完全沒有發生過類似的事情，我猜她本身具有一定的魔力，但是等到生死存亡的關頭才被激發，所以在這之前其他人完全沒有意識到這件事，我可以請葉或特莉絲幫忙看一下。」杰洛特說。

「如果她可以瞬間移動，那她的力量不容小覷，她也需要學習如何控制，我們可不希望哪一天她把自己移動到更危險的地方。」艾斯卡爾說。

杰洛特意識到他們談論的方式好像他們往後會一直看顧著她一樣，艾斯卡爾也意識到這一點，他笑了笑，說道：「說真的，你確定她不是你的女兒嗎？你們真的長得很像，走在一起沒有人會懷疑你們兩個沒有血緣關係。」

杰洛特翻了個白眼，吐槽：「她鐵定不是我女兒，狩魔獵人無法生育，記得嗎？這大概只是巧合而已，很少見，但不是不可能發生，我們先別管這個了，專心逮到那隻卡塔卡恩比較實際。」

他們回到人蛇集團的房子，幸好那裡雖然有許多探員到處搜索，卻都乖乖地遵守了羅契的指示，避開坎梅拉陳屍的那一區。雖然香水的味道淡掉不少，但幸好沒有再下雨，空氣中還是殘留著一點香水味，杰洛特與艾斯卡爾順著香氣深入樹林。

漸漸地，香水味中參雜著另一股氣味。

「你聞到了嗎？」艾斯卡爾問。

杰洛特點了下頭。這是他們都十分熟悉的味道－－腐敗與死亡的氣味。

他們越往前進，味道就越重，這時候已經沒有樹林常見的鳥鳴，一切靜悄悄的，只有前方三不五時傳來的嘶吼與指甲劃過石塊的聲音。

他們兩個小心翼翼地順著氣味來到樹林的盡頭，一塊開闊的空地出現在他們眼前，再過去是一片山壁。

他們在那裡碰上兩隻食腐鬼，銀劍輕易地劃過它們的身軀，幾秒鐘後，一切回歸無聲。

杰洛特看向地上那些引來食腐鬼的屍體，他們看起來被埋了一段時間，可能是埋得不夠深，前幾天的大雨將泥土沖刷開來，屍體暴露在空氣中，雨停之後在太陽曝曬下，氣味飄散，食腐鬼隨之而來。

「你覺得這些人和人蛇集團有關嗎？」艾斯卡爾繞著坑洞觀察。

「很有可能。」杰洛特說。

他拿出了手機，拍下屍體的照片，將照片與與座標一起傳送給羅契，艾斯卡爾則四處勘查。

「杰洛特，你看，這裡有個洞穴，香水味延續到裡頭，我想我們找到兇手的巢穴了。」艾斯卡爾站在山壁說道。

杰洛特將手機收起，走向他的兄弟，在山壁中間有一個狹長的洞穴，香水的味道混雜著潮濕與腐壞的臭味從洞穴中傳出。

他們拿出早已準備好的劍油塗在銀劍上，一人灌了一瓶貓後，一前一後地進入山洞之中。他們步履輕盈，幾近無聲，當他們摸到還在卡塔卡恩休憩的洞穴時，對方根本沒有察覺到他們的到來，直到銀劍刺向要害。

靠著奇襲，他們在第一時間就解決了那隻卡塔卡恩，但杰洛特覺得有哪裡不太對勁。

這隻卡塔卡恩很強狀，如果只是這樣，那名熊派狩魔獵人不應該會被打到重傷。

杰洛特與艾斯卡爾對看一眼，兩人都沒有放鬆警戒，也正是因為如此，他們才能避開挾風而來的利爪。

又是一隻卡塔卡恩，但比第一隻要來得大，爪子也更長，而讓他們驚訝的是，這隻竟然會說話！

「新鮮的獵人有罪美味的血液，好久沒有喝到了嘿嘿嘿。」卡塔卡恩的聲音十分粗糙，就像砂紙一樣刮過耳膜。

杰洛特的劍尖朝向前方，說道：「很抱歉無法讓你吃最後一餐。」

「真是嘴硬的人類，我可以先吃掉你，再把你旁邊那位當點心，然後我會再去那個社區，找找看那個發出綠光就消失的小女孩在哪裡，她的血液聞起來也很可口。」牠聽起來很高興，但在牠把話說完以前，杰洛特與艾斯卡爾已經動手。

這隻卡塔卡恩比以往他們遇過的個頭都要來得大，也更兇猛，更聰明，更致命。好幾次杰洛特與艾斯卡爾已經將牠逼到角落，卻又被牠趁隙溜了出來。  
經過幾番來回，杰洛特悶哼一聲，鮮血滲出肩膀，卡塔卡恩掛在洞穴頂端，用像蛇一樣的舌頭舔了舔嘴，「你變慢了，人類。」

「不，我沒有。」杰洛特微笑地說。  
「你說什！」卡塔卡恩的話哽住了，牠跳下，不，掉了下來，趴在地上，就像人類吃到魚骨頭般按著喉嚨。  
「黑血好喝嗎？」艾斯卡爾問。

杰洛特與艾斯卡爾在洞穴外等羅契跟他的手下到來，然後他們就被羅契趕回了醫院去包紮。

他們再次回到醫院的時候已經是傍晚，兩人的身上大部分是擦傷，比較嚴重的就是杰洛特的肩膀，當他的傷口還在消毒的時候，艾斯卡爾已經穿好衣服站在一旁。

「嘿，你可以幫忙回報任務嗎？等肩膀處理好我想去看看希里。」

「沒問題，到時我們再連絡。」艾斯卡爾拍了拍他沒受傷的另一邊肩膀。

「別忘了幫我餵貓！」杰洛特喊道，艾斯卡爾背對著他抬手揮了揮表示聽到。

等到包紮好，杰洛特立刻跳下診療台，朝門口走去。

「等等，你還沒拿消炎藥！」醫生叫住他。

「謝謝，但不用了，一般人的藥對我沒什麼用。」他比了比自己的眼睛，「這點傷過兩天就會好了。」

「好吧，但如果有－－」

「如果傷口持續疼痛、發炎或我發燒了，我必須立刻回來醫院，我知道這些，謝謝你，夏妮。」他瞄了眼醫生的名牌，露出自己最具魅力的微笑，希望對方會買單。

夏妮微微紅了臉。

很好，成功了。

他心情愉快地溜出診間，朝希里的病房走去。

羅契說探員已經詢問過希里，他們會盡快幫她找到家人，他希望女孩能夠快點回到家，重拾被奪走的溫暖。

因為前一晚的暗殺行動，希里的病房門口一左一右站了兩名員警，杰洛特不認識他們，但他們顯然認識他，杰洛特沒有受到任何阻礙就進到了門內。

病房裡，希里正專心地看著不知道是誰帶給她的書，沒有注意到杰洛特的到來，他輕輕敲了敲牆壁，「嗨。」

希里抬起頭，看到是他的時候開心地大喊：「杰洛特，你回來了！」

杰洛特走到床邊，坐在椅子上，問道：「你吃晚餐了嗎？」

希里點點頭，「吃了」她吐了吐舌頭，「好難吃。」

「等出院後再買好吃的給你。」話說出口，杰洛特才意識到自己說了什麼，一個承諾。

「說定了！不許反悔！」希里開心地說。

「好。」他摸了摸小女孩的頭，低聲說道。

除了一些擦傷與有點營養不良外，希里的身體並無大礙，隔天醫生就宣布她可以出院了。

其他孩子陸陸續續找到了家人，但希里的家人仍然沒有消息。按照程序，應該要先將她安置在取得政府核可的寄養家庭，但她說什麼也不肯離開杰洛特身邊，另外考慮到人蛇集團竟然派人到醫院想殺掉她，一次沒得手，誰有無法保證不會有下一次，如果安置在一般的寄養家庭中，不管對寄養家庭還是希里來說都很危險，所以在羅契的幫助下，他們有了個完美的安排－－希里可以先跟杰洛特住在一起。

「老實說這不太符合程序，所以你這段期間內安分點，不要惹出麻煩，不然我也沒辦法繼續幫你。」羅契警告他。

「沒問題，我一定會乖的跟被亞克西迷住的馬一樣安分守己。」杰洛特拍拍胸口向他保證。

羅契看起來不是很信服，但還是嘆了口氣，放他帶著希里走了。

接下來幾天是杰洛特有記憶以來最和平安逸的時光。

他每天的固定行程就是早早起床替希里弄早餐，讓希里餵蘿蔔，然後視天氣決定當天是要出門晃晃還是在家看書。

丹德里恩的消息一向很靈通，在他將希里帶回公寓的第一天早上，他的作家好友就登門拜訪，還帶著他的女友普希拉一起來，他們來的時候杰洛特與希里正在吃早餐，希里邊吃著薯餅邊好奇地看著杰洛特替丹德里恩與普希拉倒咖啡，她似乎對丹德里恩紫白條紋的襯衫與同樣紫色系的貝雷帽很感興趣。

丹德里恩一直嚷嚷著杰洛特養小孩真不可思議的廢話，對於他一點幫助也沒有，但普希拉與下午現身的特莉絲是非常可靠的盟友，普希拉帶來好幾本童書，她與特莉絲還帶希里去附近的商店買了幾套新衣服。

杰洛特看得出來，希里雖然一直笑著，但事實上她一開始並不太習慣有麼多人在她身邊，而且這些人不會恐嚇她、傷害她，不是把她看作一樣財產，而是把她當成一個小孩，真心誠意地對她好，逗她玩，陪她笑。普希拉與特莉絲也看出來了，丹德里恩也是，雖然丹德里恩的表現總是讓人覺得他是個浮誇的人，但他真的有顆纖細敏感的心靈，他們合力驅走了希里的不安，讓她開心地笑得與同樣年齡的孩子一樣。

過了幾天艾斯凱爾上門的時候，希里原本就認識他，現在更是拋下所有警戒，歡樂地纏著艾斯卡爾玩昆特牌。

昆特牌，杰洛特與希里的另一個共同點。自從杰洛特教會希里昆特牌的玩法後，她對這項迷人的卡牌遊戲的熱愛不亞於杰洛特，杰洛特替她湊了一套北方王國牌組，在那之後她逢人就問：「要來一場昆特嗎？」導致杰洛特每天都會被問：「她真的不是你的小孩嗎？」、「她跟你真的好像！」

杰洛特煎了鬆餅當三人的午餐。吃完後，希里與蘿蔔在客廳玩狩魔獵人與她忠貞不二的坐騎一起旅行的遊戲，艾斯卡爾與杰洛特則靠著廚房的中島啜飲白海鷗，艾斯卡爾幫他補上了一些事情的進度。

正如他們所猜想，那些屍體顯然是人蛇集團埋的。他們不只拐賣小孩，一旦遇到阻礙就會毫不猶豫地動手剷除，不管那些阻礙來自外部或內部，直到前幾日的大雨讓那些埋得不夠深的屍體被雨水沖刷露出，引來了食屍鬼，連日大雨也造成山壁坍塌，放出長久以來一直休眠其中的卡塔卡恩。

說來諷刺，嗜血的怪物反而是揭穿血腥交易的最大功臣。杰洛特嘆了口氣，他早已經不是當初剛踏上獵魔之路的青澀少年，但人類邪惡的一面還是讓他不禁懷疑人與怪物的界線到底是什麼。


	6. Chapter 6

杰洛特再次看到多尼已經是一年半以後的事了。

不，他沒有親眼看到對方，他是在電視新聞上看到的。那時候多尼已經是恩希爾·瓦·恩瑞斯，恩瑞斯集團的繼承人。

恩希爾在父親意外死亡後失蹤多年，有人說他客死異象，有人說他好端端地在北方過著低調的生活，總之沒有人清楚恩希爾這幾年的去向、過著什麼樣的生活。

恩希爾大約在一年多前回到恩瑞斯集團位於尼弗迦德的總部，在極短的時間內掌握大權，提出證據將原本的負責人，同時也是佛古斯·瓦·恩瑞斯的好友送入大牢，罪名是偽造文書與詐欺，但這些罪刑在謀殺佛古斯·瓦·恩瑞斯這件事前都不值一提。

電視台的攝影機拍到恩希爾匆匆從法院走出。青年身穿剪裁合身的馬甲與西裝，黑色的頭髮整齊地梳了個大背頭，面無表情地在保鑣護衛下進入座車內，長相與杰洛特認識的多尼相同，卻像是完全不同的兩個人。

王子復仇記，有媒體下了如此戲劇性的標題。

如果他們知道恩希爾的詛咒與是誰解除了詛咒，整件事就更戲劇化了，說不定我還可以藉此大賺一筆？杰洛特心想。不過這個念頭只在杰洛特的心中轉了一圈，就再也不見蹤影。

第一，杰洛特不喜歡媒體。

第二，他也不想被牽扯進政治與商場之中，不想成為名人，只想當個稱職的狩魔獵人。

第三，好吧，他好歹愛過那個男人，或許現在也還有些舊情未了，而他不是那種得不到乾脆就毀掉的類型。

最後，杰洛特只是默默將電視頻道轉到動物星球。

幾天之後，杰洛特在翠鳥酒館看到恩瑞斯集團的掌權者與辛特拉集團的掌上明珠訂婚，兩人預計三個月之後就要結婚的新聞時，他只是瞄了幾眼後就挪開視線，專心聆聽奧利維爾說明下一個委託的內容。

不管情場是否得意，肚子還是得顧。

－－大帝與白狼，第十一章節錄

  
  


* * *

  
  


杰洛特知道希里不會一直留在他身邊，一旦羅契找到她的家人，希里就會離開回去與家人團聚，但他不明白為何自己只要想到希里要離開就渾身不對勁，腦中不斷叫囂讓希里離開他的身邊是多麼大的錯誤，明明他應該要為對方終於回到家人身邊而高興。

杰洛特十分珍惜兩人相處的時光，他減少了任務數量，即使接受委託，也只接簡單、幾個小時就能完成的任務。在他處理任務的時候，維瑟米爾會幫忙看顧希里，艾斯卡爾也會，就連蘭伯特也意外地十分樂意看顧希里(只是沒人放心把孩子單獨交給他照顧，天知道一大帶一小會闖出什麼禍)。

然而兩周之後，當杰洛特接到羅契的電話時，他發現自己依然沒有做好道別的準備。

「找到希里的家人了。」沒有廢話，羅契一確認接電話的是杰洛特就立刻告訴他這個消息，「他會來警局接她，你什麼時候可以帶希里到警局？」羅契問。

杰洛特握著電話看向希里。小女孩正在吃杰洛特煎的鬆餅，但她吃得不是很專心，邊吃邊跟蘿蔔講話，掉了一桌子餅屑，蘿蔔開心地一一舔掉。

「杰洛特？你有在聽嗎？」

杰洛特回過神來，輕聲回答：「我有在聽。你說你找到希里的家人了，要我帶她去警局。希里現在正在吃早餐，等她吃完後，整理一下我就帶她過去，大約一個半小時左右會到。」

「好，你盡快帶她過來。」羅契欲言又止，「她的家人身分有些特別，不要穿得太邋遢，做好心理準備，到時候不要太驚訝。」

「喔，是誰？」杰洛特好奇地問。

「電話裡不方便說，總之不要遲到了。」羅契叮嚀。

掛掉電話後，杰洛特看向希里，希里已經放下手中的叉子，有些惶恐地看著他。杰洛特不清楚對方到底聽到了多少，他走過去揉了揉希里的頭，「我有件事要告訴你。」他說。

希里的反應比杰洛特預期得冷靜，他原本以為小女孩知道找到她的家人後會高興得不得了，但希里高興歸高興，卻沒有特別雀躍，然後杰洛特意識到希里事實上相當地緊張。

杰洛特與希里兩人坐在計程車的後座，希里安靜地沒有說話，跟她平常老是吱吱喳喳形成強烈的對比。這也理所當然，距離希里上一次看到她的父親都已經是好幾年前的事了。杰洛特心想。

當杰洛特一手牽著希里，一手提著她的行李站在警察局門口，他再次看向希里，問道：「準備好了嗎？」

希里深吸了一口氣，堅定地看向杰洛特點了下頭。

「我們進去吧。」杰洛特說，他們兩個一起推開警局大門。

出乎意料，他們兩人一踏進門內，警局裡每個人都停下手邊的動作看向他們。從第一次踏進諾維格瑞警局大門以來，杰洛特從來沒有看過警局如此安靜過。

希里原本就相當緊張了，這種詭異的場面更是讓她緊緊抓住杰洛特的手。杰洛特清了清嗓子，但在他開口之前，一個響亮的女聲打破了現場的寂靜。

「在發什麼呆！事情都做完了嗎？」薇絲從辦公室走出來，銳利的目光掃過現場，頓時間每個人立刻回到手邊的工作上。身為羅契的副手，連續三屆警局內部男女混合近身搏擊冠軍，她的話沒人敢不聽，一眨眼間，警局頓時又恢復平日忙碌的景象。

確認每個人都回到工作崗位後，薇絲看向杰洛特，歪了下頭示意他們跟著她走。

杰洛特牽著希里跟著薇絲上到二樓，進了一間會議室。

薇絲替他們各倒了一杯水，她把水放倒希里面前時，希里小聲地向他說了謝謝，薇絲露出微笑，說道：「嗨，你就是希里吧？我是薇絲。」

「你好，我是希里。」希里相當有禮貌地回答。

薇絲接著說道：「你父親已經到警局了，他正在跟局長談話，我去通知他們說你們到了。」

等到薇絲走出門後，杰洛特忍不住思考，從警方的反應來看希里的父親鐵定來頭不小，但他沒聽過檯面上有哪個名人的女兒遭綁失蹤。不太可能不報警，所以是這消息隱藏得太好，就連嗜血的媒體都不知道？

就在這時，杰洛特的衣角被輕輕扯了一下，杰洛特望去，希里看著他小聲說道：「杰洛特，我好緊張，如果他不喜歡我怎麼辦？」

希里一隻手緊緊揪住杰洛特的衣角，一手抓住葉奈法幫她買的米白色亞麻寬褲裙，將布料都抓皺了。她的臉色有些蒼白，綠色的大眼睛充滿不安。即使希里比同年齡的孩子都要來得勇敢，但她終究只是個小女孩，早在被綁架之前就已經許久沒有見過父親，自然會緊張。

杰洛特在心中暗罵自己竟然疏忽了這一點，沒有多加注意希里的心理狀態。他摟住希里的肩膀，讓她靠在他的身上，輕輕拍了拍對方纖細的手臂，「如果他不喜歡你，他就是世界上最蠢的人。如果他真的這麼蠢，不用擔心，你還有我，我是個聰明的狩魔獵人。」杰洛特說。

聽完這番話，希里明顯安心許多，小巧的臉蛋浮出淺淺的微笑，但老實說杰洛特不確定對方回家後，他們兩人是否還能再見到對方，但既然他已經許下承諾，他一定會想到辦法。

憑藉超過普通人的聽力，在會議室的門被打開以前，杰洛特就聽到逐漸接近的腳步聲，但他沒有鬆開環繞希里的手臂。

第一個走進房間的是羅契，第二個則是－－

杰洛特睜大雙眼，差點沒忍住呻吟。

梅里泰莉在上！

羅契朝杰洛特點了下頭，說道：「這位就是找到你女兒的狩魔獵人，利維亞的杰洛特。杰洛特，這是恩希爾·恩瑞斯先生。」接著他看向希里，說道：「希里，這位是－－」

在羅契說完話以前，希里已經站起身，小聲說道。

「爸爸！」


	7. Chapter 7

恩希爾與帕薇塔的婚禮堪稱得上當代的世紀婚禮。

婚禮在春天舉行，用如雪般白玫瑰裝飾婚宴。帕維塔穿著雪白婚紗，在陽光的簇擁下踏上紅毯。

每一台新聞的畫面、每一家報紙的頭版都是恩希爾與帕薇塔兩人站在祭司面前深情對望的影像或照片。帕薇塔微笑地看著站在面前的男人，黑髮的男人沒有微笑，但攝影師非常專業地用鏡頭捕捉到他微微翹起的嘴角與眼中的溫柔。

杰洛特邊看新聞邊默默吃著晚餐，乾酪麵包配兩片燻肉加上水煮花椰菜與小紅蘿蔔，最近他沒接到什麼委託，只能吃得簡單點。

似乎這個世界上所有人都沒有別的事情好做，焦點全部都在這場婚禮之上，就連怪獸似乎都忙著搜尋帕維塔的捧花是哪些品種的花朵。杰洛特發誓，如果他到酒吧喝一杯的時候再有人一開口就問他有沒有看婚禮的轉播，他絕對會用亞克辛讓那人在舞池中間跳脫衣舞，即使維瑟米爾知道後會揪著他的耳朵把他臭罵一頓也一樣。

杰洛特心煩意亂地關上電視。他知道自己這樣相當不理智，但他認為自己有理由感到心緒混亂，因為電視上那名男人幾個月前還躺在他的床上。

重點是，他還對那個人投入了感情！

杰洛特用頭撞了桌子，咚的一聲，不太痛，但是很響亮。他用頭抵著桌子動也不動，幾十幾分鐘後，他吁了一口氣，起身收拾碗盤。

不管發生什麼事情，日子照樣得過，有什麼大不了的？杰洛特心想。

以後有機會，再好好把人打一頓好了。

－－大帝與白狼，第十一章節錄

  
  


* * *

  
  


這個世界真的太、小、了。杰洛特面無表情地看著眼前一切。

希里給了恩希爾一個擁抱，恩希爾也蹲下來抱住女兒。恩希爾的表情很冷淡，姿勢也很僵硬，不過杰洛特注意到他的手指有些顫抖，顯示這名男人的心情並沒有外表看起來鎮靜。

「謝謝你找到她，利維亞的杰洛特。」恩希爾直起身，看著他說道。

沒有多餘的話，沒有任何跡象表明兩人在今天以前見過面。

杰洛特不相信恩希爾不記得他，所以對方肯定是想裝作兩人不認識。

杰洛特氣得差點磨起牙。如果只有他們兩個，他鐵定會揪著恩希爾的衣領狠狠揍對方一遍，質問對方當年到底是怎麼一回事，為什麼突然消失，又什麼明明說會回來找他卻食言。停，停住，杰洛特遏止思緒，為了所有人好，他最好還是什麼都別做。

「這沒什麼。」他扼要地回答，努力不表現出心中的苦澀。

「當年希里雅被綁架後我一直在找她，但都沒有任何進展，如果不是你，我可能再也見不到她。」恩希爾說道，「為了表達我的感謝之意，我將提供你五千克朗作為謝禮，我聽說這個城市的狩魔獵人需要接更多的任務才能維持生計。」

五千克朗？那可是好大一筆錢。有了這筆錢，接下來好一陣子他都不用再為生計發愁，還能夠將一些武器升級，但是－－杰洛特搖了搖頭，「謝謝，但我是受邦妮，也就是希里的朋友委託去找她，我已經收到我的報酬了，我不能再收一次。」

恩希爾看起來相當疑惑，一旁的羅契咧嘴一笑，薇絲則是一臉早就預料到這個答案但還是忍不住覺得他是個笨蛋一樣看著他。

老實說杰洛特也覺得推掉五千克朗的報酬是件很蠢的事，但希里的反應讓五千克朗頓時變得一文不值。

恩希爾看了希里一眼，又若有所思地看向他，沒再多說什麼，繼續展開下個話題：「局長，你剛才提到有一個問題需要進一步討論？」

杰洛特注意到羅契向薇絲使了個眼色。

薇絲朝希里走了兩步，對希里說道：「你爸爸、局長與杰洛特有些事要討論，可能要討論很久，我帶你去吃點心吧，這附近有一家蛋糕很好吃。」

希里搖了搖頭，禮貌地說道：「謝謝你，但我想要留在這裡。」

薇絲還]想要再說什麼勸她，但希里說道：「我知道在醫院的時候有人想要殺我。」她看了杰洛特一眼，「杰洛特與羅契先生不想讓我知道這件事，我知道你們是不想嚇到我，但我沒有那麼容易被嚇到，既然這件事與我有關，我不想被蒙在鼓裡，在－－」希里吞了口口水，「在那間屋子裡，每一天早上醒來我都不知道今天會發生什麼事，會不會有人來帶走其他人，會不會有人來帶走我，會不會他們決定我賣不了好價錢想要殺掉我，我不想要這樣生活，所以如果是與我有關的事，可以讓我知道嗎？我不會打擾你們討論，只是－－可以讓我留在這裡嗎？」

杰洛特再次萌生想殺掉人蛇集團所有成員的衝動，同時間在胸中浮現得還有驕傲，為希里感到驕傲。

她真的是個勇敢的女孩。

「我沒意見。」杰洛特咧嘴一笑。他看向其他人，羅契與薇絲對這項提議有些猶豫，接著他對上恩希爾的視線，他在對方的眼中看見與自己相似的情緒。

「我尊重希里雅的決定。」恩希爾說。

杰洛特與恩希爾既然都沒有意見，羅契與薇絲也沒有反對的理由，不過他們最後還是吃到薇絲推薦的蛋糕。恩希爾以感謝警局幫忙找回女兒的名義請了所有人下午茶，一通電話，十分鐘，據薇絲稱從不外送的甜點店就派人將蛋糕送到警局門口。

果然是恩瑞斯集團的負責人、商業帝國的君王，說請客就請客，還可以享有一般人無法享受的特別待遇，哪像他自己連叫個外送都要挑免運的。杰洛特酸溜溜地想。

為了佔恩希爾便宜，他連吃了兩個。

當然，蛋糕不是杰洛特留在警局的原因，希里的安危才是。

「你是說，因為希里看過那些人的長相，他們擔心希里會指認他們，所以派人去醫院想要滅口？」恩希爾沉下臉，凌厲的目光讓房間的溫度瞬間下降十度。

杰洛特滿心同情地看著羅契，諾維格瑞的警局局長吞了口口水後繼續說明：「是的，杰洛特發現情況有異，打昏了殺手，那名殺手沒有得逞，但是我與杰洛特討論過，他認為那些人不會善罷干休，一定會伺機尋找機會再次動手。」

恩希爾充滿寒意的視線轉向杰洛特，杰洛特決定把對羅契的同情收回。

這個卑鄙的泰莫利亞人，竟然把恩希爾的注意力轉移到他身上！

頂著恩希爾能讓人結凍的目光，杰洛特解釋：「這是個規模十分龐大的人口販賣，參與交易的買家鐵定不少，現在他們應該都坐立難安，深怕警方會循線追查到他們身上。希里告訴我那些買家來到基地的時候，坎梅拉會叫她幫忙倒茶、做些雜事，希里看過那些人的長相，其中有一些人可能也記得有這麼一個小女孩看過他們的臉，即使被認出來的機會再低，那些人渣也不願意承擔這樣的風險，他們不會因為一次失敗就放棄，所以我建議你應該加強希里身邊的保全。」

會議室內的溫度立刻又下降幾度，杰洛特覺得再這樣下去大概就要降雪了，不過恩希爾開口的時候聽起來還算冷靜，杰洛特只希望這不是暴風雪前的寧靜。

「我原本打算聘請兩名保鑣保護希里雅，既然有加強的必要，我會再與保全公司聯絡，請他們加派人手。」

就在這時希里開口說道：「爸爸，我可以不要保鑣嗎？」

恩希爾眉頭一皺，一臉不贊同地說道：「希－－」杰洛特打斷恩希爾，問道：「為什麼？」

恩希爾瞪了杰洛特一眼，杰洛特沒理睬。他不是希里的親生父親，但他同樣在乎希里的安全，不過除此之外他也尊重希里的想法，根據這陣子的相處，希里不是個不講理的孩子，她也知道自己的生命目前處於危險之中，所以杰洛特想知道她拒絕保鑣的理由。

希里跳下椅子，走到杰洛特身邊抱住他的手臂，在眾人驚訝的目光中看著恩希爾說道：「能不能讓杰洛特當我的保鑣？」

恩希爾淡淡地說：「杰洛特是名狩魔獵人，不是保鑣。」

「但是他救過我兩次，也比一般的保鑣還要強，而且我已經認識他了，那些保鑣我一個也不認識。」希里堅定地說。

恩希爾看起來沒有完全被說服，但他也沒有再明確反對，對杰洛特說道：「杰洛特，希里雅的提議你願意接受嗎？為了希里雅的安全，你必須與我們同住，直到希里雅的安全無虞為止。我知道你有自己的事業，所以如果你無法接受這樣的安排，我們也可以採取其他安排，像是由你擔任顧問，細節都可以商量。」

被恩希爾炯炯有神盯著，希里充滿期盼的眼神也落在身上，其他人更不用說，會議室裡所有人的目光都集中在杰洛特身上。如果是一般人可能會覺得緊張、覺得受到極大壓力，但杰洛特早就習慣他人的打量，而且與現在的狀況不同，那些目光往往不帶善意。

杰洛特沒有因為獲得在場眾人的注目而慌亂，他認真地了一會。這份委託與狩魔獵人的本業不符，但也不是沒聽過同行兼職的情況，何況又不是要叫他永久轉職，更重要的是這件事牽涉希里的安全，早在希里開口當下，杰洛特就知道他的答案只有一個。

「我只有一個問題。」杰洛特說。

「是什麼？」恩希爾問。

「你的傢俱怕貓抓嗎？」

不知道是誰－－方向上可能是薇絲，但也可能是羅契，畢竟他們兩個坐在一起－－發出噗哧一聲笑，希里則是不客氣地直接哈哈笑了出來，她的笑聲就像鈴鐺般清脆。

在搞清楚杰洛特養了一隻貓，種了幾株盆栽，而這些全部都要跟他一起搬過來時，恩希爾鐵青著臉，杰洛特猜可能對方想說貓可以住貓旅館、旅館錢不是問題他買單，但恩希爾瞄了希里一眼後就嘆了口氣，說出口的是：「就這麼辦吧。」


	8. Chapter 8

與結婚相同，恩希爾與帕維塔的婚姻破裂也占據了媒體頭版好一陣子。

豪門幻滅的愛情童話總是讓人議論紛紛，尤其一方是年輕有為的商業鉅子，一方是集美貌與才氣於一身的財團千金，甚至有傳言指出雙方婚姻之所以破裂是因為恩希爾移情別戀。

不過時間久了，新鮮感總會過去，恩希爾與帕薇塔的離婚隨著日子過去逐漸被其他政商名流的八卦取代，一直到帕薇塔因意外而過世才再次被提及，不過顧及到對亡者的尊重，這段往事中醜陋的留言並沒有被大肆宣揚。

在這之後，涉及恩希爾的報導大多是有關恩瑞斯集團的興盛與擴張，杰洛特很少在新聞上再看到恩希爾個人的消息。

杰洛特從來不知道恩希爾有一個女兒，直到他從人蛇集團的手中將她救出，而在這之後兩人的命運也一再交會，彷彿冥冥之間似乎有條看不見的線將杰洛特與希里綁在一起。

**既然你這麼堅持，你可以給我回到家後第一個找到的意外之物。**

直到許久之後，杰洛特才想起當初自己對著還是多尼的恩希爾說過這句話。

這一切，都要從一顆找不到的銀子彈開始說起－－

－－大帝與白狼，第十二章節錄

* * *

杰洛特與希里心滿意足地搭著恩希爾的黑頭車回到公寓收拾行李。

杰洛特兩手各拎著一個包，背後還背了一個，手上另外捧著一個紙箱。一包是他的換洗衣物，一包是蘿蔔的罐頭與日用品，後背包是他的裝備，紙箱裡則是三株盆栽，希里走在他旁邊，雙手拎著蘿蔔的運輸籠，兩人浩浩蕩蕩地走出公寓大門。杰洛特發誓在車邊的恩希爾看到他們兩人的家當時面色不善，但被希里興高采烈的樣子堵住了嘴，沒有多說什麼。

上車後杰洛特本來想把蘿蔔接過來，但希里搖了搖頭，將貓籠端端正正地放在大腿上抱好，「蘿蔔不重，我可以抱著他。」

杰洛特眼角餘光瞄到恩希爾聽到黑貓的名字時左邊嘴角微微抽動了一下。杰洛特不確定這是因為這個名字與黑貓不搭，還是因為回憶起了杰洛特的命名習慣，但這一點也不重要。

杰洛特轉頭看向窗外，他看著人與車向後消失，景色漸漸由高樓大廈轉為磚造矮房，樹木與綠地也逐漸增加。

他們離開市區進入諾維格瑞的郊區，沒過多久就抵達恩瑞斯莊園。

根據「世界頂級豪宅秘辛」，位於諾維格瑞郊區的恩瑞斯莊園據傳是恩希爾在帕維塔死後為了避免睹物思人，決定離開尼弗迦德這個傷心地，因此來到諾維格瑞建造了這座莊園定居。它的腹地廣大，擁有翠綠的草坪，四季皆繁花似錦的花園，建築本身擁有上百間房間，每一間都裝飾精緻的雕花與古典的擺飾，恩希爾會定期舉辦盛大的宴會，宴會中政商名流雲集，丟顆北風進去凍住幾個人，大概隔天整個國家的經濟就會發生大動盪－－最後一句是杰洛特自己的註解。他不是特意去看那個節目，只是有天在酒吧喝酒時電視正好在播就瞄了幾眼，不過隔著螢幕終究沒那麼有臨場感，親自到了現場，才發現主持人的形容一點也不誇大。

雕花鐵鑄大門緩緩打開，他們順著石板路向大宅駛去。

從接到羅契的電話到抵達恩希爾的家已經過了好幾個鐘頭。杰洛特出門的時候才快要中午，現在已接近黃昏，天色逐漸暗下，大宅亮起了燈，每扇窗戶都透出明亮的燈光，整棟建築燈火通明，驅散周遭的黑暗，同時也讓隱藏在陰影之中的邪惡無所遁形，此外杰洛特毫不懷疑這棟建築大概有一打以上的咒語防護，身為一個窮哈哈的狩魔獵人忍不住想估算一下每月的電費與聘請法師的費用到底是多少。

他們的車停在大門口，一停穩立刻有人幫忙打開車門，一名頭髮花白的中年男人站在門口，身穿燙得筆挺的黑白條紋襯衫，搭配合身的黑色西裝褲，打扮得十分尼弗迦德風。

男人神色恭敬地向恩希爾鞠躬。恩希爾等到杰洛特與希里都下車後，向他們介紹道：「希里，杰洛特，這是梅瑞里德，是我的管家，負責掌管莊園所有事務，你們有任何關於這個地方的問題都可以問他。」接著他伸手輕輕攬住希里對梅瑞里德說道：「這是我的女兒，希里雅，從此以後她跟我一樣都是這座莊園的主人。」

梅瑞里德點了點頭，露出微笑，如同向恩希爾行禮般也向希里行了禮，小女孩一臉驚訝地看著對方。

「很高興能夠見到你，希里雅小姐。」梅瑞里德說。

「你、你好，我也很高興見到你。」希里有點結巴地說。

這時恩希爾側頭看向杰洛特，說道：「這位先生是利維亞的杰洛特，他與他的同事找到希里雅。在警方將人蛇集團的餘黨追緝到案之前，他同意在希里雅的身邊保護她，等會請你幫他安排在離希里房間最近的一間空房。」

「好的，先生。」梅瑞里德說。

就在這時，蘿蔔喵了一聲。恩希爾瞄了一眼滿眼期待的希里，又喵了眼她提著的貓籠，補充說道：「這隻貓這段時間也要住在這裡，麻煩你告知其他人如果在屋子裡看到他，不要驅逐他。」

梅瑞里德點了點頭，說道：「好的，先生，我知道了。希里雅小姐，杰洛特先生，請跟我來，我帶你們去你們的房間。」

杰洛特朝希里伸出手，希里握住他的手，但沒有跟著他挪動腳步，杰洛特疑惑地看向對方，梅瑞里德也停下動作看向他們。

「那你呢，爸爸？你不跟我們一起去嗎？」希里看著恩希爾問道。

恩希爾微微睜大雙眼、抿住嘴唇，這個表情讓杰洛特想起多年以前的多尼在杰洛特詢問是否要一起去市場或是其他公眾場所時，也是這麼一臉「我想去但我沒辦法去」的模樣，當時的理由是受到詛咒的外表，現在的原因杰洛特想大概跟工作脫不了關係。身為一個龐大集團的負責人，杰洛特猜測對方即使花一天迎接失散許久的女兒可能都有些奢侈，但去他的工作！這可是他的女兒！

在恩希爾開口之前，杰洛特清了清嗓子，說道：「他有點事要先去辦，不過等到我們把行李放好，差不多就該吃晚餐了。你會跟我們一起吃晚餐，對吧？」前面兩句杰洛特是看著希里說的，最後一句則是看著恩希爾問的。

他的問題讓恩希爾愣了一下，恩希爾看了看杰洛特，又看了看希里，最後點了點頭，「我會跟你們在餐廳碰面。」

「說好了？」希里朝恩希爾伸出一隻手，恩希爾握住她小小的手掌，「一言為定。」

在梅瑞里德的帶領下，他們很快就來到了自己的房間。

「事發突然，所以只能讓兩位先住在客房，明天設計師就會過來，兩位對於房間的擺設與裝飾有任何想法，都可以與設計師討論。」梅瑞里德說。

希里是恩希爾的女兒，為她在大宅打造一間專屬的房間十分合理，杰洛特沒想到的是他自己竟然也會有一間。「不需要這麼麻煩，我覺得這間房間就挺好的。」他說。

梅瑞里德對此十分不贊同，「杰洛特先生，你不僅只是希里雅小姐的保鑣，也是先生十分重視的客人，若房間無法完全契合你的需求，這就太失禮了。」

杰洛特認為目前的客房已經相當舒適，沒有必要為他打造一間專屬的房間，但梅瑞里德態度相當堅持，既然對方都這麼說了，他也沒有再繼續拒絕的理由。

杰洛特與希里的房間就在隔壁，梅瑞里德告知兩人大概三十分鐘後他會帶他們參觀大宅後，就先行離開讓他們兩個安置自己的物品。

杰洛特站在房間內打量四周，這裡的空間相當寬敞，幾乎與杰洛特的公寓一樣大，除此之外還有成套用堅實的橡木製成的家具，散發出淡淡的木頭香氣，杰洛特完全不敢想像未來蘿蔔會怎麼對待它們。

杰洛特試著在床上躺了一下，如果不是因為等會梅瑞里德就要過來，杰洛特根本不想離開那張床。他曾經因為委託的關係在維吉瑪一間五星飯店住過一晚，那裡的床墊與這裡的相比簡直跟平價小旅社一樣。

杰洛特戀戀不捨地離開床舖，整理行囊。他的衣服只有幾件，一下子就安置好了，他剛關上衣櫥，就有人敲響他的房門。

杰洛特一開門就看到希里站在門外，雙眼亮晶晶地盯著他，杰洛特讓小女孩進來，他們一起拿出蘿蔔的飼料、罐頭、食碗、水碗與貓砂，一樣一樣擺好，接著把蘿蔔放了出來。

根據網路上養貓人士分享的經驗(是的，為了避免不小心把貓養死，杰洛特撿到蘿蔔的那一天他就註冊成為大叔也愛小貓咪這個貓咪論壇的成員)，貓咪剛到陌生環境會緊張、害怕，可能會有好幾天躲在安靜陰暗的角落慢慢熟悉環境。杰洛特原本以為蘿蔔的反應會與網路上講的一樣，但希里把提籠打開，蘿蔔怯生生地踏出籠子，定格了幾秒後，卻不是立刻衝到最近的躲藏處，而是伸伸懶腰，踱步走到那張讓杰洛特愛得無法自拔的床鋪邊跳了上去，四處嗅聞、踩踏，然後選了個靠近床頭的位置窩成一團。

杰洛特與希里對望一眼，希里疑惑地問：「蘿蔔看起來一點都不害怕？這跟網路上說的不一樣。」

杰洛特聳了聳下肩，「記住，網路上講的東西不見得全是真的。」

希里認真嚴肅地點點頭。

在梅瑞里德再次出現以前，杰洛特與希里一大一小在房間與蘿蔔玩得不亦樂乎，用逗貓棒逗得蘿蔔在房間裡瘋狂蹦跳。

梅瑞里德敲了敲門，沒有得到任何回應，就在他抬手正要再敲一次時，有人打開了門，是那名狩魔獵人，而希里雅小姐在房間內與一隻貓一起在地毯上打滾，半小時前還整整齊齊的頭髮變得亂糟糟的，東翹一根西翹一根。梅瑞里德差點沒忍住倒抽一口氣，但他是個相當專業的管家，所以他做到了。

梅瑞里德禮貌地說：「五分鐘後我會帶先生與希里雅小姐熟悉環境，請先生與希里雅小姐稍作準備。」如果梅瑞里德在「稍作準備」上加重語氣，這也不能怪他，畢竟距離他上一次應對小孩已經過去很久，他幾乎要忘記小孩是一種總是亂糟糟的生物，但他想從此以後自己得慢慢適應了。

等到五分鐘後梅瑞里德再次敲響杰洛特的房門，他滿意地發現兩人已經打理好自己，這讓他可以忽視那兩人在他背後偷偷吐著舌頭。

即使與希里一同在梅瑞里德的背後小小打鬧，但一路上杰洛特沒有忽視任何梅瑞里德的介紹，畢竟對於周遭環境越了解越有助於保護希里，當然，一部分也是為了滿足對於這間名聲顯赫的宅邸的好奇心。

杰洛特不是沒進過豪宅，但他進去通常是為了與委託人會面或執行任務，很少有機會像這樣仔細了解屋內的擺設與歷史。

梅瑞里德是個優秀的管家，對於房子內外都瞭若執掌，對於宅邸主人的生活也相當了解。

希里三不五時會問到恩希爾的事情，梅瑞里德盡他所能地回答，但杰洛特聽得出來對方也隱瞞了一些細節。

從梅瑞里德的敘述中，杰洛特猜管家應經在恩希爾的身邊待了相當長的一段時間，可能從他成功取回屬於自己的財產與地位時就在了。從梅瑞里德三不五時偷偷打量的目光，杰洛特懷疑梅瑞里德可能也知道一些他與恩希爾間過去發生的事，不過對方不說，他也不提。

有些事情還是留在過去對所有人都好。

最後梅瑞里德帶領他們來到了晚餐的地點。

梅瑞里德沒有將他們帶到正式的宴客廳，而是帶到小一點，只有家庭成員使用的餐廳，這讓杰洛特鬆了口氣，那個房間有長得可以跑

馬拉松的長桌與一看就價值不斐的浮誇擺飾，感覺不小心撞壞一丁點東西，他就算給恩希爾做牛做馬十年也賠不了。不過雖說是供家庭成員使用而比較小一點，這也只是個相對值，這間餐廳依然與杰洛特整間公寓差不多大。

當他們抵達的時候，恩希爾已經在裡頭等他們了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章只是過渡章，但寫了好久，不好意思讓大家久等了！


End file.
